Manzana Acaramelada
by EugeBlack
Summary: PWP DMHG. Siguió observando cómo esa lengua lamía toda la superficie del dulce, como esos labios se encerraban alrededor de la manzana, como esos dientes mordían suavemente. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios y esta vez no lo pudo disfrazar.


**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR.

_Nota de EugeBlack: Este es un pequeño PWP (Plot? What Plot?/ Porn without plot) Dramione _

_Es lo más ligero que he escrito hasta los momentos, espero que les guste. ;) _

_Este es el primer DMHG con final feliz que escribo _

_Dedicado a _**SabelaMalfoy**_. TQMM wapa!! Espero que te guste!!_

**Manzana Acaramelada**

"¡Hermioneeeeee!" lloriqueó Draco al ver cómo su novia de seis meses pasaba la página de un pesado y antiguo libro, algo que ella denominaba lectura ligera.

"Ahora no, Draco. Estoy estudiando para los ÉXTASIS." Dijo la chica sin despegar su mirada del enorme libro.

"¡Pero faltan dos meses para los puñeteros exámenes!" dijo mientras hacía un puchero, intentando que su novia dejara de devorar el libro y en cambio lo devorara a él.

"Cariño, por favor, deja la inmadurez. Hay muchísimo que estudiar, deberías empezar. Somos los Premios Anuales, deberías dar el ejemplo al resto de nuestros compañeros." Respondió la castaña sin siquiera mirarlo, por lo que se perdió la adorable visión del pucherito que había hecho su pareja.

Draco resopló molesto. ¡Inmaduro! ¡Inmaduro su abuelo! ¿Es que acaso ella no entendía que la extrañaba? ¿Que desde hacía dos semanas apenas le había prestado atención? Extrañaba tenerla en su cama, gimiendo bajo sus embestidas. Extrañaba despertarse y tenerla en sus brazos, observando su respiración, como el sol hacía que su cabello brillara en distintas tonalidades, como arrugaba su pequeña nariz al despertarse. ¡Extrañaba eso y mucho más! ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un Hufflepuff enamoradizo? No lo sabía. Si dos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría perdidamente enamorado de la terca Gryffindor, le hubiera mandado una Imperdonable por imbécil. Ahora, no cambiaría a su chica por nada ni por nadie.

Todo había cambiado con la etapa final de la guerra, cuando él había decidido que los ideales de su padre y del bastardo genocida de Voldemort eran incorrectos, por lo cual había tomado la decisión de cambiarse de bando. Al comienzo fue difícil, casi nadie en el Bando de la Luz confiaba en él, lo miraban con rencor. Sin embargo, la primera que hizo un intento de acercamiento fue Hermione, por increíble que pareciera, la chica le dio un voto de confianza. Y él se prometió no decepcionarla. Poco a poco empezó a llevarse bien con ella, descubriendo que tenían cosas en común, y que las conversaciones entre ellos eran apasionantes, fueran sobre la política, economía, religión, las clases, las diferencias en Hogwarts… Poco a poco dejó de ser una sangresucia para él, para convertirse en una chica inteligente, valiente, bonita, leal.

Cuando la guerra acabó a finales de sexto año y ella quedó gravemente herida, él estaba al borde de la desesperación y preocupación. Se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de la castaña. Cuando la chica salió de su estado crítico de salud, quiso llorar de la felicidad, más no lo hizo. Había cosas que no cambiaban, y él no era ningún llorón. Durante el verano empezó a cortejarla, enterró el hacha de guerra con Potter y Weasley, todo para ganarse el amor de la chica. Y lo logró. No sabía qué había hecho para merecerla, pero ahí estaban, con seis meses de noviazgo y pensando en la posibilidad de vivir juntos en cuanto terminaran el colegio.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que su chica pasaba otra página, totalmente inmersa en un libro de teoría de creación de hechizos. ¡Lectura ligera! Ja, ja, ja.

La observó durante unos minutos, como algunos mechones rebeldes caían alrededor de su rostro, las yemas de sus dedos manchados de tinta, su pequeña nariz, su ceño levemente fruncido en señal de concentración, esos labios jugosos que lo llamaban a probarlos. Era absolutamente hermosa y perfecta. No podía imaginarse con nadie mas.

"¡Hermioneeeee!" volvió a lloriquear, molesto por la falta de atención.

"Déjame terminar el capítulo, ¿sí?" Y con esas palabras, abrió su mochila y sacó una brillante y enorme manzana acaramelada.

Draco tragó duro al ver como su chica empezaba a lamer con gusto el empalagoso dulce. ¡Oh Merlín! Esa sonrosada y talentosa lengua, esa lamidas, los leves mordisquitos. No pudo evitar imaginar que esa manzana era su erecto miembro, el cual luchaba por salir de sus pantalones. Tosió para disfrazar el gemido que había escapado de sus labios. Esa chica con su manzana acaramelada lo estaba matando lentamente.

Siguió observando cómo esa lengua lamía toda la superficie del dulce, como esos labios se encerraban alrededor de la manzana, como esos dientes mordían suavemente. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios y esta vez no lo pudo disfrazar.

Hermione lo miró confundida. "¿Sucede algo, cariño?"

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado, la confusión de de la chica era genuina. Realmente no se daba cuenta de la sensualidad innata que poseía. De lo atractiva y sexy que se veía comiendo su manzana. Sonrió, su novia era verdaderamente especial. "Nada, princesa. Termina tu capítulo." Dijo con la voz llena de deseo.

Hermione le sonrió y continuó con la lectura, al mismo tiempo que continuaba devorándose la puñetera manzana, sin darse cuenta de que su novio estaba a punto de colapsar de la excitación y frustración.

'_¡No aguanto más!'_ pensó Draco antes de levantarse y acercarse a la chica, como cazador acechando a su presa.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya estaba en brazos del chico, quien la llevaba a largas zancadas a su habitación. Su rica manzanita había quedado olvidada.

"¡Draco, bájame en este instante que no he terminado!"

El chico la colocó con cuidado en la cama, para luego colocarse encima de ella. "Podrás estudiar otro día, princesa. Tienes semanas sin prestarme atención y no aguanto mas." Dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Hermione colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y profundizó el beso. Gimió fuertemente al sentir la excitación del chico. Con una sonrisa traviesa, movió sus caderas para crear más fricción entre sus partes íntimas. Ahora el que gimió fuertemente fue Draco.

La chica invirtió las posiciones y se colocó encima del chico. Con delicadeza y lentitud, empezó a desabotonar la camisa. "Oh, mi pobre dragoncito, te he tenido olvidado y abandonado. ¿Podrás perdonarme?" preguntó con voz seductora al mismo tiempo que le quitó la camisa.

Draco realizó un gemido gutural. "Quizá… si te esfuerzas… podré perdonarte…"

La castaña sonrió y lo besó en los labios, luego besó la nariz, pómulos, ojos, frente, lóbulos, quijada y finalmente el cuello, donde lo lamió y mordisqueó suavemente. Siguió bajando, lamió los pezones del chico, provocando que este volviera a gemir. Realizó un camino de besos por el abdomen del chico. Luego se encontró con el pantalón y frunció el ceño. "Demasiada ropa." Dijo antes de desabrochar la prenda y quitársela, seguidamente le quitó las medias y finalmente el bóxer.

Draco suspiró feliz al sentir que su erección finalmente estaba libre. Hermione agarró su erección y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, disfrutando la expresión de placer de su chico. Acto seguido, dio una pequeña lamidita a la cabeza y luego sopló, provocando que Draco pegara un pequeño grito. Sonriendo satisfecha, bajó su cabeza y metió la erección en su boca, succionando y mordiendo suavemente. Durante los siguientes minutos lamió, mordió y succionó con gula, como momentos antes lo había hecho con su manzanita.

Draco se corrió violentamente, y la chica aceptó gustosa todo lo que su rubio tenía que darle. Una vez más calmado, el rubio jaló a su novia y la besó apasionadamente, disfrutando el sabor de su propio placer. Después la volvió a colocar de espaldas, dispuesto a otorgarle el mismo placer que ella le había dado. "Ahora la que tiene demasiada ropa eres tu, princesa." Con esas palabras agarró su varita e hizo desaparecer la ropa. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto piel a piel.

Empezó a besar su rostro y cuello, mientras sus manos jugaban con los senos, provocando que la chica jadeara y gritara su nombre. Acto seguido empezó a succionar de manera emocionada uno de los pezones.

"¡Ohh Draco! ¡Mas! ¡Mas!" exclamó la chica.

Draco sonrió de forma satisfactoria. "Hmm, podría hacerte venir nada más con jugar con tus hermosos y apetitosos senos. ¿Quieres eso, princesa?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Más… abajo…" jadeó.

"Tus deseos son órdenes." Draco bajó y se colocó entre las piernas de la chica. Estiró los labios vaginales con sus pulgares y empezó a lamer, succionar y morder suavemente, recordando cómo su novia había atacado a esa jodida manzana.

Al escuchar los gemidos de placer de su novia, su hombría empezó a despertar de nuevo. Durante varios minutos lamió y succionó, provocando que Hermione tuviera un orgasmo enloquecedor.

Sin dejar que la chica se calmara, la penetró de un solo golpe, provocando que ambos jadearan ante la sensación de estar unidos de la forma más íntima.

"¡Más, más!" gritó Hermione, con la voz ronca debido al placer.

Draco, incapaz de negarle algo, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Después de una docena de embestidas, ambos llegaron al clímax, el segundo de la noche.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, íntimamente unidos, intentando calmar sus galopantes corazones. Preocupado de que podría estar aplastándola, el rubio intentó salirse, pero la chica lo atrajo más con las piernas. "Quédate." Dijo suavemente, a punto de quedarse dormida.

Draco sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en el valle de los senos de la chica.

"Te amo." Dijo la chica antes de quedarse dormida.

"Yo también te amo." Dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

Hmm, esas manzanas acarameladas tenían sus ventajas. Cuando fuera a Hogsmeade compraría docenas y docenas. Todo con tal de seguir haciendo el amor de esa manera tan explosiva con su castaña hermosa, la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Con una ligera sonrisa, se quedó dormido.

"_Fin"_

_EugeBlack_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

**¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
